The Belmonts are not Gone (Timeline B)
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Join young Nathan Graves and Hugh on a massive adventure where they meet Soma who has come from a different dimension and almost break space time
1. Chapter 1

_**Servine; Ok, this is where my cannon is going to get kind of confusing with the story. Circle is on a different timeline...Its not as complex as the Zelda timeline I think...but it's a really good concept for a fic. It will all work out.**_

 _ **Alternate 1 is 100% cannon to my Castlevania fics. Its just that I killed Magnus off in Richter's Struggling the rewrite and I found away to fix it without completely rewriting the story again. I will post my original story to show you all what it was going to before I made this change...**_

You are reading **Alternate 1 (Timeline B)**

Chapter 1- 1796

"Please lay here..."

Shaft the evil priest was responsible for the brainwashing on Richter. The Belmont lay on the sacrifice table just like the priest ordered and just like a mindless puppet he obeyed. Shaft smiled as he plunged the knife into the Belmont's arm. Richter felt no pain, his body was completely numb to the feeling of the stab. The priest quickly collected the blood and he poured the crimson liquid over Dracula's corpse. The Vampire Lord awakened from his death sleep that he had been in for a short while for him. He arose from the coffin to see that his new Queen of the Castle had been damaged. He gave a gesture to Shaft to heal him. The priest did just that before the Belmont lost too much of that oh so precious holy blood. Dracula had now been revived to his full power.

Dracula cradled Richter in his arms like he was the Vampire's new property.

"I can give you a better life my sweet." Dracula said in a calming voice, "You sleep now my darling." he closed Richter's eyes shut as he drifted off into a slumber.

Dracula held the mortal up in his arms, "How much longer do I have to keep this spell on him? Alucard is raging through the castle." Shaft said.

"I shall mate with Belmont."  
"Ewww..." Shaft said.

"You are a child...Then you can get rid of the spell. He shall be under my own spell."  
"Fine, go and breed with him."

"Well Actrise's spell is working perfectly, he's ready to bare the offspring."  
"Is that all you think of him as, a baby factory? I don't even want to know what you thought of Elisabetha and Lisa."  
"How dare you!?" he hissed, which woke Richter up.

Dracula picked Richter up and pulled him away from Shaft. He brought the Belmont into Dracula's massive bedroom. The room was extremely old fashioned, coming from the late twelfth century palaces. The Vampire almost threw his new lover onto the white fluffy sheets in the oak pillared bed. Dracula pulled the thin sheets that acted like curtains, over the sides of the bed. He returned to look at Richter's lustful face.

"Awww..." he sighed pinning the Belmont to the bed, "I bite." he gave a low groan as he said that, which only fuelled Richter's lustful need even more.

"After this I need to get to work on making you Immortal."  
"Not a Vampire."

"I understand."

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Dracula was near death by his own son's hand, when his darling Richter came into to save his life. He whipped the Dhampir hard with the holy Vampire Killer. It stung Alucard's face as the whip lashed him, the Belmont followed the lash with a kick as he back flipped to land his jump. The giant dragon that was behind him was his lover Dracula. It was a massive dragon, its head broke through the top of the castle. Its large night black scales looked fierce and threatening against the blood red underbelly. Its wings were also large, black and had red underwing just like his body. They were also looked like they were made of a thick leather. His tail looked similar to a devil's tail, long and spear shaped. His claws looked extremely sharp. He was ready to murder, well that was at the start of the transformation, before Alucard had nearly won the fight and then Richter came in to save his lover's life.

"Richter..." his name fell from the Dhampir's lips, "What has he done to you?"  
"He has given me a new life." he said as he moved closer to the dragon, "We are one."

"You did not." Alucard knew exact how Dracula had Richter in his grasp.

First it was a spell that Shaft had cast upon him, the priest was now dead, so that should have freed the Belmont. However, Richter was now under a different type of 'spell.' This one was natural to Demons and Vampires, when the monster has sex with the other a bond is forged. This bond is similar to marriage a marriage that not even death can break. The monster claims the other's soul or if they are both monsters then they claim each other's souls. So when they die they shall be together in the afterlife. Sounds cute. But if the monster dies then it leaves the mate alone and this can prompt the other to commit suicide to be with the other who they mated with.

Alucard had to be careful not to kill the Belmont as the hunter didn't have any offspring of his own to continue the line. Maria ran up the stairs and she saw what was happening. Dracula lay on the ground though, on his last legs. The cocky Belmont turned around to see the state of his lover who had turned back into his human form, Richter came to him so he could help to get his lover back onto his feet. Dracula was a little shaky to start off with but he was fine. Alucard quickly dashed with his Grandfather's sword into the heart of Dracula, killing him. Richter felt like a bullet that had gone clean through his chest.

"I'm sorry Richter." Maria said as she karate chopped him unconscious.

They took Richter back to the nearest village, Yoma. Alucard placed the Belmont onto a bed that was in an inn. But a familiar laugh filled the air, followed by the sound of wings. The Demon flew into the room through the window with a massive smile. Maria became very defensive over Richter's unconscious body.

"Stand down Maria." Alucard said.

"Look at you, taking your father down. Your mother would be proud of you."

"Magnus, I really do not think that she would be happy with that."  
"Well congratulations all the same."  
"Who?"

The Demon bowed to the lady and as he did, his large wings stretched out covering the floor with a massive shadow, "Magnus, I am an Incubus who has been your ally since the days of Trevor Belmont."  
"Ally? A Demon?"  
"I know that it is really hard to believe at first, but Trevor changed how he saw humans. He also follows me around like he is my guard dog."  
"I understand." Maria said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _(1830)_

"Move your ass, otherwise master will get mad at you again."

Nathan Graves was an apprentice Vampire Hunter. He was being trained by the great Morris Baldwin, one of the best hunters in the land. He and Nathan's parents managed to prevent the return of Count Dracula just ten years ago. The young hunter was accompanied by Morris' son Hugh. The two of them had become good friends over the years, they were almost like brothers. The two of them were carrying a heavy log back of Hugh's father. The only problem, they were both extremely vulnerable at the moment. The pair of them kept a sharp eye as the saw Morris' log cabin in the distance.

"There you both are. I was beginning to get worried." Morris said.

"That's ok father."  
"I blame Hugh, he's a right slow thing."  
Morris just laughed at that comment, "Place the log outside the wood shed, we'll chop it up after lunch."  
"Ok." Nathan said.

"Father do you need us to go into town anytime soon?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He hopes to snatch a hot girl." Nathan said as his friend blushed the colour of a red rose.

"Oh son. You're old enough to go to town by yourself."  
"But you said to bring someone with me at all times."  
"Yes, but you are both fully trained hunters now."  
"Ok father."

"Good." 

After the three of them had some food, the two young men grabbed their axes and began to hack away at wood that was right in front of them. All was well, until the two of them heard the sound of rustling in the nearby bushes, followed by the sound of a woman's cries. The cries were not that of pain, but something else. The two hunter's sprung into action. They put down their axes and ran to grab their weapons, then they headed into the wilderness.

The woman was a blonde haired regal lady. Her dress was made from expensive lavender coloured silk, decorated in beautiful pattens. Her hat matched the colour of her dress and had a dark blue feather in it. Her eyes were a greeny colour.

The man that was lying on top of her had ginger hair, blue eyes and also wore fancy clothing. The lady that was on the bottom looked like she was having a nice time with the man. Both hunters watched behind a thick bush as they continued with their private moment.

The man stopped kissing the side of the lady's throat for a second to look at her beautiful face. He smiled as he traced his hand around her hairline. She was begging for more. The man looked like he was about to kiss her, but a massive long razor tongue sprouted out from the back of his throat, jabbing into her mouth. The hunters jumped over the bush that they were hiding behind and Nathan grabbed the creature by the throat, ripping him off the girl. The woman could barely breath, her throat felt like a knife had cut it open several times over. The hunter flicked the creature over into a tree and Hugh held his sword out to the beast.

"What is he?" she asked.

"A Cave Troll, now get out of here ma'lady." Nathan said.

"What did you just say that I was?" the monster said as the lady ran for her life.  
"A Cave Troll. It explains the elongated tongue." Hugh agreed.

The creature that was being held at sword point began to laugh, "Fine, I'll educate you newbies."  
"Hey! We are trained hunters." Hugh said thrusting his sword forwards.

"It doesn't look that way." he said, "I should not be attacking you, but I'm sure the league won't mind."  
"The League?" Nathan said.

He placed his hand over his head and traced it down his body. As he did, sparkles fell from his fingertips and his true form was revealed. The monster had wings, big beautiful black wings, the two hunters were shocked at this. They had never seen a creature that could do this before. His hair had turned from a ginger colour to a silky pink. The monster's eyes were a cherry red and there was little clothing covering his body. At the end of his fingers were long black claws as he stood up the new hunters could see that the creature had some fangs tucked behind his lips.

"Ah, you're a Vampire." Hugh said.

"What? No."

Morris ran to his apprentices to see that they were holding a rare creature at sword point.

"An Incubus, a truly beautiful creature."

"I have bad new to inform upon you young hunters. Your master is gay."

"You wish Demon." Morris said as he pulled out his sword.

"Ahh! Double sword point!" the Demon said.

"Yes now prepare to die!" Nathan said as he cracked his whip on the tree.

The Demon wasn't phased by that at all, he's expression remained the same. Dull and unimpressed by the newbies. The Demon grew tired of their games and as his eyes shone a bright red, all of the humans fell to the ground clenching their heads.

"What the hell?" Morris said though the pain.

The monster knelt down beside the hunter, "You humans are weak and are not worth my time. Plus you ruined my dinner."

"My apologies Demon."

"Not your fault that your pupils allowed my dinner to get away. So, which one of them do you want to die first."  
"Neither you swine."

The Demon stopped himself, his eyes reverted back to normal, releasing the humans from his grasp, "I should not be..."  
"What's wrong Demon?" Hugh said.

He looked like he was trying not to panic, but was already panicking to some degree.  
The master walked up to the Demon without a weapon in his hand, he dropped it onto the floor before walking, "You're the Demon that the League domesticated, aren't you?"

The Demon nodded, "I guess it must be hard for you." the master said.

"Should we kill him?" Nathan said.

The master shook his head, "No, the League kept him alive to see if Demons could be trained by humans, it took around one hundred years back in late 1400s, but they managed it."

"Yes, I am the League's greatest achievement...They tried it again, but it did not work out as well."  
"Oh... So you're friendly?"

The Demon sighed and his wings depressively flopped down against his sides, "Yes, I can help you with anything that you require..."

Nathan thought for a moment, "How are you with stealth?"  
"Fine, why do you ask?"  
"Sneak into Castlevania."

Magnus sighed, "You want me to go back to that place? It has not returned yet, are you worried that Dracula might return?"  
The master nodded.

"Fine I'll spy on a Vampire that I know, Carmilla, she is extremely close to Dracula, she might know something." the Demon said as he lent back against the tree and cocked his right leg on it.

"Thank you, that would be a huge help." the master said.

Magnus swished his gorgeous purple locks out of the way of his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Magnus flew into one of the windows that lead into the throne room in Carmilla's Castle, located in Austria. The Vampire danced around the coffin where her master slumbered a death sleep. In all of revival rituals that Magnus had seen, he'd never witnessed one where dancing was required. He laid himself low, behind the curtains. He knew that it was obvious, but he knew that the Vampire would never notice him, he could be standing next to her and she still wouldn't notice him.

Her dancing soon came to a stop and Dracula arose from the coffin once more.

"Welcome back my Lord." Carmilla said.

"It's good to be back, thank you."  
"Anything for you my Lord."  
"(Crap) Stop there Dracula!" Morris said as he charged into the room.

 _'What-? What are they doing here?'_

"What do we have here?" Dracula said.

Morris' son and pupil followed him into the room as the count smiled at the humans that were standing there, ready to fight.

"I remember you, how dare you seal me away."  
"It had to be done." Morris said.  
"Where are the Belmonts?" Carmilla said.

"Vanished, but humanity doesn't need them. Anyone can stop Dracula. How hard can it be to destroy him?" Nathan said.

"Such a naïve boy. What should we do with him?"

"They should leave this castle." a voice said.

It came from behind Hugh, it was a white haired boy who wore a white jacket and white trousers. He carried a stern look on his face as he approached the Dark Lord.

"Of all the people to show up, it had to be you." Carmilla said, "What is your business?"  
"I am looking for someone." he said.

"Oh? And who might that be?"  
"Someone who is not from your dimension."

"Well, that's your problem. How did you lose him?"

"Not sure. The little shit tried to kill Chronomage, so the little rabbit panicked and attempted to get away. The offender came through with him."

"I see...And they came here?" Dracula said.

"Sadly yes..."

"You might want to check somewhere else babe." Carmilla said.

"True."

"You'll find him, he's just hiding that's all." Carmilla said with a smile.

It was at that moment, when the white haired man was struck. He fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood as he landed on the ground, Dracula made the floor shatter away. Leaving only Morris.

"HUGH, NATHAN!"

The three of them landed on solid ground, they had fallen into the room below. Hugh walked up to the white haired man to assess his wounds.

"He's still alive."  
"Oh thank the Lord. What hit him?" Nathan asked.

"Good point, the weapon was invisible."

"Do you think he's going to live?"

Hugh looked the massive gash that was along this back. The wound was just millimetres away from his spine. Blood continued to pour out of the young man's body as it did, Nathan grew more worried for him by the second.

Hugh ripped off a large portion the clothing on his lower half. He wrapped it around the wound, making sure it was tight enough. Just before he finished bandaging the wound up, he noticed that within the albino's blood there was a purple substance.

"He's poisoned."  
"Shit, do you think he'll make it to the nearby town?"  
"I'm not sure. Depends how strong the poison is."  
The injured albino began to open his eyes, he looked at the boys and gave a weak smile.

"You're going to be ok." Hugh said.

"You do not need to worry yourselves."  
"Yes we do, you must be pretty brave to speak to Dracula so casually, the way that you did." Nathan said.

The albino sighed, "I guess I better tell you."  
"Tell us what?" Hugh said as he picked the albino off the floor.

"My name is Aeon, I am a Guardian of Father Time."  
"NO WAY! He exists!" Nathan said.

"Of course he does. My power is just a fragment of his."  
"Damn. Now I see why you cat so causal around Drac." Nathan said, "Can reverse time so you're not injured any more?"  
"I cannot change my future or my past."  
"Oh I see." Nathan said.

"Looks like you are going to be protecting us Nathan Graves."  
"What? No Hugh can-"  
It was at that moment when Nathan realised that his friend was already carrying Aeon's body. The young hunter sighed, "Fine, I'll protected you."

"Good." Hugh said.

"So can you use any of your abilities right now?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I can, just I would prefer not to right now. Injured."  
"Ok." Nathan said as they started to walk with the albino.

"Are there other Guardians?" Hugh asked.

"Yes, but I cannot tell you that much about them."  
"Why not?"

"Because young Nathan Graves, no mortals are supposed to know that we exist. We work without any one knowing that we were there in the first place."  
"I see, so what do you do?"  
"Nathan, he can't tell us that. Can you?" Hugh said, secretly hoping that Aeon was allowed to say what he does.

"I can tell you that. We travel through time to make sure that everything stays in check, so events happen like they are supposed to. We also have to close Time Rifts that occur throughout the ages."  
"Are they caused by you lot?" Nathan asked.

"They can be caused by a witch using her ability to see into the future or to freeze time. Time is very fragile."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morris slowly awakened from his unconscious state, he looked around his surroundings. Until he noticed that there was a man standing on the other side of the hole where Nathan and his son had fallen. He could see that the man was smiling, as the man began to run and jump over the hole like it was a grain of sand. He stood proudly on his legs as he helped the older man up.

"Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Richter Belmont."  
"A Belmont? That can't be."  
"Well, a member of the family." he said holding up Vampire Killer to him.

"Why didn't you come ten years ago?"  
"Funny story actually."  
"What?"  
"Dracula's my..."

"Your what?"

"He's my mate..."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Morris looked down to the ground.  
 _ **'He's not shitting you. I regret coming into your body now Richter.'**_

"Douche."

"I'm guessing that's Simon?"

Richter nodded.

"Are you going to take me to Dracula?  
"No, as a fellow hunter and human, I'm going to help you out of this place. What's your name?"  
"Morris Baldwin. My son and apprentice fell down that hole when Dracula awoke. A white haired young man with a monocle came and threatened the count."  
"That's Aeon, he's a Guardian of Time."  
"Wow..."  
"Obviously something isn't right."

"Maybe we should team up to find them."  
"Alright, allow my abilities to guide us."

 _ **'Cut the crap Richter.'**_  
"Yeah ok." he said helping the Morris up.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Aeon had passed into the realm of unconsciousness and at the worst time ever. The three of them walked into a large room, as they did the sound of a low growl filled the whole room. As the two men looked around a giant Cerberus came out from the shadows.

"Oh crap." Hugh said, "Had to be a Cerberus."  
The Cerberus' fur changed from a black to a red as it howled up into the skies. It fired off a clear beam at the two of them. Hugh found it pretty hard to dodge holding another person in his arms. The beast fired off a second beam that hit Hugh and Aeon.

"HUGH!"

The swordsman smacked into the wall with Aeon still in his arms. He placed the teen on the floor, his breathing was slow and staggered. Hugh didn't want to leave him in the state that he was in, but they would all die if he stayed. He drew his sword as the beast fired off a third beam. The long haired male dodged the attack, but as he did, Nathan was struck by it. He fell into a different wall to where Hugh had placed Aeon. The swordsman leaped up into the air and sliced a massive gash in the wolf's fur. It changed again. The Cerberus' fur changed from a red to a blue and it fired off three balls of lightning into the air, which fired high volts of lightning to the ground. They moved closer to the two humans that opposed the creature. Nathan arose from his painful position and jumped up into the air, slamming the whip on the wolf's body as he did so. The wolf fell to the ground, but it changed again. It went from the blue back to its original colour, with saliva dripping from its mouth. The wolf begun to charge.

"Time, stop!" followed by a click from his fingers.

The wolf had completely froze, both of the men were amazed at this.

"Kill it, I cannot keep time frozen for long." Aeon said weakly.

Hugh jumped up into the air and sliced each head of the Cerberus. Once time had returned to normal, the wolf lay there with its severed heads around it. Hugh came over to Aeon, who was struggling to catch his breath.

"You didn't have to do that." Hugh said picking him back up.

"It is fine. I mainly did that so my master know that I still live."  
"Ok." Nathan said.

It was at that moment when an idea popped into Hugh's head, "We should split."

"What?" Nathan said as Aeon passed out again, "See he's in no condition for us to do that. You can't carry him and fight at the same time, we just proved that a minute ago."  
"I was just surprised by the beast, that's all. We'll cover more ground if we split."

"Alright, fine. Just take care of Aeon. I'll go and find your father."  
"Ok."

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Hugh walked all the way to the Observation Tower without fighting any of the monsters that lived in the castle. As the man walked into the room, the door suddenly shut on him, but he wasn't phased.

"You have really out done yourself this time." a woman's voice said.

"I have to agree with you." a male voice said the sound of bone rubbing on bone filled the room

Dracula walked into the room as his subjects smiled and revealed themselves.

"What should we do with the boy my Lord?" Carmilla asked.

"I say we use him to kill the other one, since he's already under Magnus' spell." Death said.

"I agree, Carmilla. If Magnus was with us." Dracula said.

"Damn. Is it possible for Actrise to distort time if she used Aeon as a catalyst?" she said  
"Maybe my Lord." Death said said.

"The presents of a Time Guardian is very conserving." Carmilla said.

"And why is that?" the count said.

"He mentioned that someone came from a different dimension. Is that not worrying?" she said  
"True." Death said as Aeon slowly opened his eyes, "Looks like the cat is awake. Hello kitty."

"Do not talk to me like that."

"Aww, he's so cute you know. Hugh, I'll take him."

Hugh allowed the Vampire to take Aeon from his arms, the guardian was too weak. The poison had worked quicker than he'd anticipated. He was just about to stop time when Death controlled the poison that was flowing through him, forcing it to travel faster around his body. Rendering him unconscious.

"Actrise is free to do as she wishes." Death said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nathan moved into the next room after a hard struggle with the monsters that came before it. He hoped that this room didn't have some giant monster behind it, as he opened the door he just wanted to curse. Behind the door was two giant dragons. He jumped onto the platform that was in the middle of the two dragons. They moved their elongated necks around so they could see their opponent. Nathan began to whip at their heads, as he did, the dragon on the right began to spit fire out from its mouth. The hunter tried to move out of the way of the fire, but the other dragon was in the way. He had to move, he threw a cross at the left dragon to get it to move its head so he could dodge the fire. But he wasn't quick enough to pull this off, so his left arm got caught in the flames.

The young hunter whipped at the dragon on the left, but the right dragon continued to blow fire at his face. The hunter was at a loss, he just wished that him and Hugh hadn't split up from each other. He was regretting his decision.

It was at that moment when both of the dragons looked towards the wall on the left side. Nathan looked at both of them with a confused look on his face as an albino fell through the wall. When the boy landed his slammed his face into the ground, skidding as he did so. Both of the dragons started to growl at him as he got up from his funny act.

"What the?" he said looking up and noticing the dragons, "Shit. Kutone! Come!"

The boy's eyes turned from a grey colour to a deep sky blue as the creature, Kutone came to him. It was a giant Quetzalcoatl, the bone dragon flew up into the air with a massive roar as it began to attack the enemy. The Zombie Dragons roared at they tried to spit fire at the summoned creature, but their attack went straight through its body. The boy then jumped up to where Nathan was and fired a powerful lightning bolt in both of the dragons' direction.

"Are you going to just stand there?" he said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Do I have to do everything?" he said.

The boy allowed a flare to fall from his hand, as it travelled onto the floor, it created pillars of fire that raced across the ground. Severally injuring both of the dragons in one flare. The boy's flashed a crimson red as he allowed a load of Larva Demons to come from his fingertips to attack the beasts. The two dragons fell to the ground, dead.

"Oh my." Nathan said, "Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Soma Cruz and this is Kutone. She's my favourite Guardian Soul."

"She's a monster."

Soma shook his head, "She's under my command. Aren't you?"  
Kutone roared into the sky as a replay, "See, she's harmless to humans."

"Right... You have some insane power Soma."  
"Yes, stranger."  
"Oh, I'm Nathan Graves."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"So, why did you smack your face on the floor?"  
"Well, I was inside of Dracula's Castle, when I found this rabbit wearing a little suit, he was sooooo cute. But he kept teleporting me out, bastard. So I killed him, or well, tried to kill him. I wasn't ready for the fall, so...yeah..."  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't chase rabbits. Anyway, do you fancy coming with me to the top of this castle?"  
"Ok, were are we?"

"Carmilla's Castle, which is located in Austria."  
"AUSTRIA!? I was in Japan."  
"I guess your friend must be playing tricks on you."  
"I guess so." Soma said.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The pair of them walked into another room, this room had a strange air about it. Kutone began to growl as something began to move in the wall. Nathan brandished his whip out and Soma summoned a massive scythe. As the weapon that the albino summoned came into his hand, the creature in the wall moved violently, until it came out.

"What the fuck man? That's my scythe." Death said.  
"I know, I found it in Castlevania after I defeated you."  
"What!? I don't leave my scythe lying around."  
"Well, you did."

Kutone still continued to growl as they argued on.

"SOMA IS FROM A SEPARATE DIMENSION!" a familiar voice said.

The hunters looked up and saw that Aeon was being held by thorned vines. The thorns penetrated his arms, legs and torso. His blood dripped into a cauldron that they had failed to notice.

"AEON!" Nathan screamed.

"Who?" Soma questioned.

"He's a Time Guardian."  
"Like the rabbit. He was annoying."  
"You tried to kill Chronomage, Soma Cruz."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I sense a great power within this albino. Aeon tell me, what it is?" Death said holding his scythe firmly in his hand.

"Why should I tell?"

"How dare you?"

"What are you doing to Aeon!?" Nathan shouted.

"We are using his blood to distort time itself. Sadly, the spell has to have a continuous supply of his blood, so I can't just kill him and that would be that. You Time Travellers really annoy the hell out of me."  
"Sorry." Aeon coughed.

Soma charged up to Death and jumped into the air. Both of their scythes clashed together, when they did, a bunch of lost souls escaped from both of the scythes. Kutone came charging up to the skeleton, but Death only had to swing his scythe once, before Kutone was on the ground.  
"KUTONE! No one hurts her."  
"I thought nobody could." Nathan said.

"I can't kill her, but my scythe can bat her away." Death said.

Kutone suddenly disappeared and Soma fired a giant white beam from his hands as his eyes turned back blue. Death was flicked into the wall as this happened.

"What the-? Who and what are you?"  
"The name's Soma Cruz and I'm a human."  
"Bullshit you are."  
"I command you to release Aeon."  
"Hell no."  
"Do it!"

As Soma said that his eyes flashed a different colour. A blood red with the tint of pink, "As you wish." the vines that were holding Aeon vanished and the guardian was brought to the ground. Before Death left he mutter one last thing to Soma, "Master."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soma caught the guardian as he fell to the ground, his eyes opened wide as his vision took in the sight of the albino. Aeon smiled as the boy looked at his wounds. Nathan came over as he did the guardian's expression changed.

"I have been looking for you, rabbit killer" Aeon said weakly.

"I didn't kill the rabbit, he got away..."  
"This is 1830 you know."

"WHAT!? I travelled through time...I'm the Doctor."  
"No, that would be me."  
"So how can a rabbit travel through time?" Nathan asked.

"Well, the rabbit is a Guardian of Time, he's just in his animal form. But it has gotten worse."  
"Worse? How?" Nathan said.

"Dracula was not supposed to be revived ten years ago. Shanoa was the last person to slay him, then he would return in 1917." Soma said.

"You know your dimension's history, but that is not this history of this reality also, I should not tell you this, but time is coming to a stand still in this world." Aeon said weakly  
"What!?" the two of them said.

"Why is that?" Soma asked.

"Father's powers have become fractured. The Guardians of Time have one fragment of father's power. He fragmented his power shortly after he was created by God."  
"The God of Christianity is real?" Soma said, "I better turn Christian then."

"There are many Gods, even the Greek Gods are real. My master is the God of Time or Father Time."  
"Ah, so what made him fragment his power?" Soma asked.

"He was attacked by Death. He didn't do too much damage to father, but it was enough for him to realise that he needed protectors. He couldn't keep time flowing in every dimension, and keep track if any time rifts occur. The second one is our job."  
"I see." Soma said, "So is time collapsing then?"  
"Since you stepped through the cracks, I would think so. Think of time like a layer of glass. It is so easy to break, but hard to without the right materials."  
Nathan and Soma just looked at each other with a blank look.

"Soma, I want you to phone Julius."

"That wouldn't work."

"Just do it. Also, Nathan do not ask questions about what that device is."

"Ok."

Soma pulled out his iPhone, it was more like a small tablet then a phone. He unlocked the phone and called Julius, also he put the phone on speaker.

 _'Hello Soma. Where are you? I have a mountain of paperwork that you haven't- wait that's Graham's. Sorry, what's up?'_

"Oh my God." Soma said.

 _'What? Oh yeah, I shaved my moustache . It's not that amazing'_

"No, well that is amazing. But I'm calling from 1830."  
 _'Bullshit. How?'_

"The wall of time has been broken Belmont. Allowing anomalies to occur, like this one." Aeon said.

 _'But how?'_

"Father has been injured."

 _'Oh.'_

"Have you noticed any strange things happening over at you end?" Soma asked.

 _'Well, they reported on the national news that parts of Greenland, the south of Chile and Argentina have started to 'freeze over.''_

"Oh." Soma said.

 _'I saw some snaps, the whole areas have become discoloured._ _They're calling it the grey force.'_

"Star Wars."

 _'That's going to be 60 in two years. That film pre-dates me.'_

"That's amazing. You found something that's even older than you." Soma said as he hung up.

"So your master is injured?" Nathan said.

"Father wakes up from keeping the flow of time in balance ever thousand years. That's when one of us take over for about 16 days, so he can have a break. But, since his injury ten years ago, he's been waking up monthly. That's when we knew that something was wrong."  
"So what happened ten years ago?" Soma asked.

"I'll just show you." Aeon said as he grabbed onto both of the boy's hands.

The three of them went into a deep sleep as Aeon allowed them to see the past.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

The Dimensional Rift was just an empty space that had blue spirals of energy everywhere. Over in the distance, there were black hole, leading to other world or dimensions. There was no floor either, so the guardians would be walking on nothing.

There master lay in the middle of the Rift, he was in human form at the moment, which wasn't like him at all. The dragon awoke from his millennium slumber as Saint Germain came over to him.

The human dragon had long navy blue hair. The hair was all different lengths, giving it a soft flat spiky look. His eyes were cat-like shape and they had an green glow to them. His massive black leather wings covered his whole body that had a light blue under wing, acting like a blanket and his almost black tail was curled around his body for comfort, keeping away from the magical blue, pink and purple fire that calmly flowed on the end of his tail.

The guardian came up to his master as his eyes were beginning to open.

"Good day master. How are you this fine evening?" Germain said in a cheerful voice.

"Fine, I am starving and dehydrated."  
"I thought you might be. Allow me to take over whilst you sort yourself out."  
"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." he said bringing his whole body off the ground.

He found himself in the very many Rivers of Time. It was more like a lake. The river was surrounded by beautiful trees that were sprouting white blossom on their branches. The river began to twinkle in the light from the setting sun. The river began to shine a bright blue and twinkle brighter, as the master of time began to drink from it.  
At that moment, he sensed another being. Something that he'd never sensed before. He looked towards his left to see a man with long blond hair, sleeping on the riverbank. His large bat wings covered his body. As the master of time noticed him, the creature began to awaken.

"Oh, hello guardian." he said politely.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing for once."  
"You must be Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş."

"Yes. I am sorry if I do not know which one you are, I have only met Aeon."  
"I am Galamoth."  
"Wait, you mean that giant dinosaur creature wielding a lightning staff was you?"  
"I can take many forms my boy. It was a mere projection of me created by Shaft."  
"Ah I see. I wonder were he went. Because I did not kill him."  
"No, but that's ok. In a mirror reality you did."  
"Sorry, I do not know what that is. Please explain."  
"Mirror realities are just alternate realities to this one. Everything that happens here the opposite happens in the other. So, you did not kill Shaft in this reality. But your mirror self did. But also Dracula was revived in that one."

"I see why they are called that."

It was at that moment, when Galamoth was struck by a serious amount of pain, before being impaled by a sudden strike across the back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Galamoth fell to the floor onto the lush green grass as his sacred time blood began to stain the grass. The offender came out from the shadows of the thick foliage laughing with his scythe dripping with blood. The dragon slowly got back onto his feet as Alucard pulled out his sword, ready to oppose Death. The reaper began to laugh again at the young Prince's attempt to kill him.

"Aww, cute." Death mocked.

"Why you bastard?"

"Oh who knew Father Time had such a snake tongue. You Time Travellers annoy the shit out of me. You know, whenever one of my Reapers and one of your guardians are in the same area, it kills the Reaper. I only have so many of them you know."  
"Reapers are easier to make then my guardians."

"I do not care."  
"There is too much concentrated magic that flows around us. That is what kills your Reapers. I can not help that."  
"Well I could kill your guardians. But, then again. You felt it did you not."

"A mirror merging into this reality. WHAT DID YOU DO!?"  
"Who said I did it?"  
"JUST TELL."

"Oh I just got Paranoia to use an actual mirror to use it as a gateway to another reality. He messed up a few things in that other reality, causing Magnus to be resurrected. Well, more like survive the attack that Adrian did to him."  
"And now they are fusing. Why Death?"

"All shall fall into place." he said as he vanished away, "Come to Carmilla's Castle."

"That is a trap."  
"Sadly, Death is beyond our recollection. Since he is another God-like entity, I cannot see his future. I do not know if it is a trap or not." he said flying away on those massive wings.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

"Alright Death. What are you doing?"

Galamoth's blood began to drip down his back and onto the crimson red rug that was on the ground. The dragon scanned the room with his eyes as he did Carmilla came out from the giant double doors that were in her throne room. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"This is an honour." she said, "What's a big strong dragon like you doing here?"  
"Death brought me."

"I see. You must be here for the ceremony."  
"Ceremony?"  
"Don't listen to that crazy woman!" a male voice said.

The man was a hunter, he came with a lady and another man. The man that came with him had silver spiky hair and the lady had long strawberry blonde. Carmilla laughed as the older man pulled out his sword.

"I am Morris Baldwin, this is James Graves and his wife Maggie. We are here to stop your ceremony."

"Really." she said as Death appeared behind her.

As she began to smile at Death, Dracula arose from the coffin that was behind the both of them. Galamoth's heart sank, for over a million years he'd kept time safe from shattering, but now he could feel that it was on the brink of breaking.

"YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS! Do you have any idea what you have done!?"  
"Revived Dracula." Carmilla said.

"Time is on the brink of shattering. Everything will freeze."  
"So." Dracula said.  
"What?" Morris said.

"Since when did I care about time? I am an immortal."  
"You are still affected by the witch spell Time Stop. You _will_ freeze."

"Really, Death. Kill him."  
"With pleasure master."

Galamoth barely dodged the scythe as it swung, aiming for his neck. He landed on his feet, but as he did, more blood poured out from the wound on his back. Death's scythe carries a special poison, that disables the regenerative abilities of magical begins, this includes ones with the powers over time. Galamoth and the Guardians of Time can't be killed by normal means, only an Angel of Death can kill them, otherwise their abilities force them to self revive. The wound on Galamoth's back also went onto his left wing, slicing the bone in two, but the wing was still attached.

Father Time pulled out his claws and charged at Death with poisonous claws of his own. Saint Germain can do the same, but that power comes with the sword that he carries with him. All the powers that the guardians can use came from their master. The powers that were in the fragments are now only at half the power they once were before they split.

It was at that moment, when Death swung his scythe once more, that a white wolf with red markings appeared. Biting the handle of the staff. Death flicked the wolf off the scythe, throwing her up into the air and slicing her as he did.

"AMATERASU!"

The cosplay Time Guardian lay on the ground with her body cut at the abdomen, _'I guess I am not strong enough to face Death.'_ she barked.

Amaterasu and Chronomage were the ones that received the weakest fragment of their master's power. They can only travel through time and freeze it, they were never meant to fight. But Amaterasu never understood that, so she tries and she had been training her teeth and learning how to wield a short sword. Her fragment had become stronger too.

"We just need to take you back to the river. Zeph-"

 _'Father don't. Death just wants us all to fall. I hope you're not still hungry.'_

"Famished."  
 _'Damn it.'_

Death swung his blade a second time. He managed to stabbed the giant blade into the body of Father Time.  
 _'Father!'_ Amaterasu whimpered as she fell into the unconscious realm.

Galamoth pulled out the blade from his body, as he did he jabbed his claws into Death's face.

As this fight was happening, Morris pulled out his sword. He was ready to face Dracula. Both of the hunters charged with their weapons ready. James allowed his whip to crack right at Dracula's face, the Vampire fell backwards as he lost his footing from the blow. Morris charged at the monster with his sword, but the Vampire dodged by turning into a black cloud of mist.

As the Vampire misted out of the way of the sword, Galamoth was struck by the scythe. He lay on the ground with server heavy breathing. Fighting after only just waking up, being dehydrated and starving was never a good idea.

"Now the ceremony can begin." he said holding his scythe above his head.

The scythe was just about to penetrate Father Time's heart, when another body block its desired path.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blood dripped down and onto the floor right by Father Time's cat guardian. The dragon was amazed that his cat took a hit for him. He looked into Aeon's eyes as he collapsed to the floor. Galamoth, overwhelmed with worry and guilt, transformed. He morphed into his awakened form, a massive dragon. The dragon's scales were a a deep blue that were almost black, it had two white horns that flowed with blue time veins like ribbons. A raging white, purple and pink fire came from the top of his head. He had golden crystals that were at the top of both his shoulders and his hips, that had blue, a darker blue and a purple flame coming out of them. His large wings were black, but looked a light blue in the bright sunlight and it had a light blue under wing. His underbelly was a brighter blue than the rest of his scales and his long tail still retained that beautiful flame from his human form. He also had a spiral pattern that started at his eye on both sides and trailed down his body.

The dragon roared as he picked up both of his guardians.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Both Soma and Nathan gasped as they were brought out from Aeon's memories. They both looked at each other as Aeon smiled and collapsed to the floor. Soma cradled him in his arms as he resummoned Kutone. His eyes shone a deep blue whilst she was out.

"What was the ritual Aeon?" Nathan asked.

"They wanted to fuse my master's soul with Dracula's. My master's injuries are the reason why time, is beginning to stand still."  
"I see. So how do we stop it? Do we need to heal your master?" Soma asked.

"My master will never truly heal until this whole mess is sorted out. We need to slay Dracula."  
"And Magnus?" Nathan said.

"The Demon is not a problem with your reality, it is Soma's reality where the problem is."

"Shit, so that Demon is going to be alive when I go back?"  
"Yes, your whole world has changed, but we need to-"

"kill Dracula?" Nathan said.

"Not so fast!" a voice said.

"Hugh!?" Nathan said.

"That's not Hugh. I've been through it before." Soma said.

Nathan looked into his friend's eyes and what he saw shocked him. He was being controlled, his eyes were a pinky colour. Nathan's hands clenched into a fist as he put his hand on his whip and drew the weapon out.

"Soma. Kill Dracula."  
"I'm not even supposed to-"  
"JUST DO IT!"

Soma nodded his head and placed Aeon onto Kutone's back. He held onto the reins that were attached to her neck and the two of them escaped.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Soma and Aeon had been wondering the hall for about half an hour now, the younger albino was lost. He didn't know the layout of this castle and also, Aeon had fallen asleep. Soma couldn't blame him, but it was at that moment when he heard the sound of footsteps. He told Kutone to stay where she was, she roared as she remained levitating in the air. Soma pulled out his sword and held it to the man's neck.

The man looked shocked as the albino allowed his arm to drop by his side. Soma then hugged onto the man that stood before him.

"RICHTER!"

"Do I know you?" he said as Morris came from around the cornier.

"No. I'm Soma and I'm in the future."  
"The future? So Soma what are you doing here?"  
"Pie in fridge!"  
"errr...What?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"So, we need to get back to business. I'm Morris."  
"Nice to meet you sir."  
"Richter and I have been searching for a way to the throne room for about an hour now."  
"Why doesn't Richter just sense to where Dracula is?"  
"That's the problem, my Perception ability is sending us all over the place. My sweetheart keeps moving."

"Your what!?"

 _ **'I know it's revolting.'**_

"You and Dracula are...A thing? No!"

"It is true. He look me away from my horrible fate with Annette."  
"Oh God, no!"

 _ **'I know it's...Fucking horrible.'**_

"Richter's Perception might have been blown off because of my dark power."  
"Dark power?" Morris said.

"I don't want to spoil anything for Richter. But you always said that my power had the same presents as Death."  
"It does and it's irritating."  
 _ **'No shit.'**_

"SIMON!"

 _ **'Fuck off white boy.'**_

"I'm debating if that's racist or just insulting."

"He's talking about your hair Soma." Richter said.

 _ **'And what's racist anyway?'**_

"Never mind Simon." Soma said.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Eventually, the hunters made their way up to the throne room. Where Dracula waited for them on Carmilla's throne. He'd stolen her castle.

"Ha, lol."

"What?" Dracula said, "Who is this boy?"  
"I'm Soma and-"

Dracula began to growl as the scent of the Belmont blood hit his nostrils, "Hello Richter." he said with open arms.  
"Oh, you remember me. I'm flattered."  
"Come here my sweet."

Richter blindly walked over and sat on the Count's lap.

 _ **'NOOOOOOO!'**_

"Anyway, we're here to stop you. (Kutone, get Aeon out of here)"

The dragon nodded, before it entered the room, she flew out of an open window. Dracula quickly knocked Richter out with a spell.

"Guess you don't want him getting hurt." Soma said  
"Fine if you wish to challenge me, then so be it."

"This won't be easy."

Dracula flew up into the sky on his lathery wings. He allowed pillars of fire to engulf the floor. The three of them dodged it as 'Richter' came charging at the Vampire with his whip firmly in hand. He allowed the whip to crack on his face as Soma's eyes flashed golden and the soul of Aguni placed his fire onto the ground, creating dangerous fire pillars.

Richter's eyes had changed, heterochromic, Simon was in control, he soon adopted the appearance of his ancestor, and the fire that Soma created began to form a tornado around Dracula, which wasn't the best idea.

"I NEED MORE POWER!"

Dracula flapped his powerful wings to seize the flames that were surrounding him. What they saw was terrifying.

Dracula had transformed into what could only be described as a hell-spawn. He was giant, he two tails that had mouths at the end. Thunderous monster wings. His fangs had grown in size, he just looked like the scariest Devil they three of them had ever laid eyes upon.

"What the fuck?" Simon spoke for everyone.

"This is my new power. I thank you Belmont."

"Why not turn into your true form like when Adrien fought you when you stole Richter, you bastard!" Simon said.

Soma licked his lips, they were dry and he allowed his eyes to flash red again. He used the Giant Great Armour soul to spin an oversized axe at Dracula's body, but this didn't phase the Vampire's new transformation. Soma begun to get worried as his eyes flashed red again, as he summoned a swarm of locust.

"Bugs! BAH! That won't hurt me." he said as the bug flew across his face.

"Fuck it, HYDRO STORM!" Simon somehow manage to use his descendant's powers.

The holy rain came pouring down onto Dracula's body as it did, smoke arose from his skin as he began to hiss at the Belmont warrior. He flicked one of his tails and it hit Simon in the chest, knocking him into the wall.

"RICHTER!" Morris said as he jumped up into the air and sliced the mouth off one of Dracula's tails.

The giant Vampire hissed as the segregated tail lay on the floor in a pool of blood. Simon looked towards Morris as the older man ran over to him.

"You ok Simon?"

"I'm not dead am I?"  
"No, I don't think so."

"Then I'm fucking dandy."

Simon arose back onto his feet as his eyes to turn into a, firy red he clicked his fingers and fire began to rise up off the floor as Nathan and Hugh walked into the room.

The blaze began to swirl around the monster that was in the centre of the room. Soma allowed himself to glow in a dark red aura and he jumped into the fire.

"Now stay dead." he said as he sliced Dracula through his heart.

Soma landed gracefully on the ground as the strange red aura faded away.

"You ok Soma?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here."

All of them escaped just in the nick of time, Carmilla's Castle began to collapse as they all reached the cliff. It fell in a hep as Aeon appeared to them. Strangely enough, he was completely healed of his injuries.

"Aeon, you're-"  
"I know Nathan, Kutone took me to the River of Time, which healed my body."  
"Oh, so is it time for me to return?"  
"Yes Soma." he said opening up a time portal.

Soma waved goodbye before leaving.

The Belmont appeared in a centenary, Simon knew what he was looking for. He found the old catacombs where a certain someone was hiding in 1476. He travelled deep onto the tomb over all of the stupid crap that his ancestor had to go through to find a coffin. He forced the coffin open using his Super strength, to find the Dhampir was asleep. He could hear his deep sleeping breaths, it was pretty cute to see. The Dhampir slowly opened his eyes to see Simon.

"Simon? What are you doing here?"  
"Forcing Richter to give up on Dracula."  
"And you thought that finding me was the best way to do it?"  
"Oh yeah...You're a babe."  
"I cannot argue with that." he said as the two of them kissed passionately. Simon threw his body into the coffin and he closed the coffin up after once he got in.

 _ **Date Created; 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 2017**_

 _ **Date Finished; 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 2017**_


End file.
